There has been a conventional cooking device disclosed in JP 2004-294050 A (PTL 1). The cooking device has a casing and a heating chamber provided in the casing and is capable of heating an object to be heated in the heating chamber by supplying steam into the heating chamber.
In the cooking device, when the object to be heated in the heating chamber is heated by steam, extra steam flows through an exhaust duct and is discharged out of the casing through an exhaust port on the casing.
In an event that steam in the exhaust duct leaks into the casing by some reason (such as damage to the exhaust duct) in the conventional cooking device, however, condensate water produced on inner wall surfaces of the casing and/or the like may drop onto outer wall surfaces of the heating chamber.
As a result, the condensate water having flowed down along the outer wall surfaces of the heating chamber may wet devices, electronic components and/or the like under the heating chamber.
Thus there has been a problem in that safety is reduced by a fear that the devices, the electronic components and/or the like located under the heating chamber may break down because of the condensate water.
On the other hand, a manufacturing cost may be increased if a drip receiver or tray for receiving the condensate water having flowed down along the outer wall surfaces of the heating chamber is provided in the casing in order to solve the problem.